


loved

by stormofsky



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Kunten, fem!kunten, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormofsky/pseuds/stormofsky
Summary: тэн нравится вставать первой.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	loved

**Author's Note:**

> однострочник. 
> 
> #np Explosions In The Sky - Your Hand In Mine

тэн прячет тушь в кармашек рюкзака, возвращаясь к отражению в зеркале собственному – там ровный тон, длинные стрелки ярко-зелёной подводкой и совершенно усталое лицо, которое не замажешь тоннами даже самой люксовой косметики.

она прочесывает пальцами волосы, ощущая как запутанные пряди от натяжения отзываются болью. возможно, это даже приятно, можно создать абсолютную иллюзию контроля своих чувств, где есть только тэн и её желание просто выглядеть лучше в это воскресное утро, будто совершенно точно нет причины, чтобы слегка выходить за контур губ блестящим тинтом в шесть утра, когда город только готовится к пробуждению.

нога, которая подгибается под себя для удобства, начинает затекать, неприятно покалывая – тэн хмурится, аккуратно опуская ступни на пол, встречаясь с прохладным паркетом, и трясётся всего на секунду от достаточно громкого скрипа старой кровати, что стояла почти в середине небольшой комнаты; звук режет тишину, а девушка болтает левой ногой в воздухе, вспоминая, что так, кажется, можно ускорить приток крови.

рюкзак, стоящий рядом, заваливается на бок, а сопение за спиной становится чуть тихим.

тэн нравится вставать первой. в этом есть какой-то секрет, который она так и не открыла для себя, или просто не хотела официально закреплять это в своей голове. она тянет низ футболки, пытаясь прикрыть коленки острые, тянет губы в слабой улыбке: в этой квартире ей всё не по размеру – тэн, привыкшая ко кроп-топам и мини, за которые её раньше ругала мама, сейчас утопает в оверсайзе, потому что, как оказалось, в этих стенах совсем не важно, что на ней надето, ведь каждая вещь, даже эта самая потертая временем футболка, имеет уже ставший родным запах.

девушка оглядывается через плечо. там темнота из-за штор задёрнутых ещё с вечера, а ворох двух одеял равномерно поднимается и тут же опускается, вторя дыханию. тэн приходится повернуться всем корпусом, забыв про чёртову ногу, только чтобы лечь рядом.

у кун всегда одно выражение лица, когда спит – будто смятение – это немного пугает тэн в первое время, но страх за её сны умело прикрывается парой шуток, чтобы ей, немного смущаясь, рассказали причину, теребя ткань рубашки, которую кун накидывает, чтобы выйти на кухню. 

тэн целует девушку в кончик носа, оставляя легкий след от тинта, и мягко тянет на себя, стоит только смочь попасть под пуховые одеяла – притягивает сонную цянь к себе, чтобы через пару секунд почувствовать дыхание щекочущее на шее, а ещё через мгновение – услышать тихий голос, который каждый раз, снова и снова вызывает какую-то дрожь и разливает тепло внутри; даёт понять, что это лишь для тэн, для их личной вечеринки на двоих, и больше никого. тэн нравится это до головокружения.

\- ты почему не спишь? – кун обнимает в ответ, делая вид, словно случайно задирает чужую футболку, и кладёт руки на талию.

в ответ девушка лишь щекой прижимается к синей макушке, радуясь, что сегодня всё-таки успела.

\- просто так, - они обе знают, что это очередная маленькая ложь, заключенная между ними, - я переквалифицировалась в жаворонка. говорят, что это сохраняет молодость, тебе это, кстати, просто необходимо.

цянь щипает девушку за бок, за что та прижимает её сильнее, хотя боли совсем не чувствуется, но стоит ли придумать что-то в ответ, как кун толкает в бок, чтобы после немного неуклюже перекатить тэн на спину, а самой сесть на её бёдра.

это выглядит со стороны очень комично. если бы в этой комнате были бы зрители, то они обязательно бы выделили этот момент как один из самых нелепых в их отношениях. но девушки совершенно одни, их окружают только пыль и уличный шум, потому что город начинает просыпаться. 

у кун заспанное лицо и кудри, спадающие на плечи. тэн только сейчас понимает, что она, после вчерашней ночи, ничего не надела на себя – толстый слой тональника скрывает её покрасневшее лицо, но кун всё равно замечает. большим пальцем ведет по скуле, стирая небольшую линию, которая тоном остаётся на её руке, а после грустно вздыхает, наваливаясь на тэн всем телом, так, что её голая грудь соприкасается с тканью старой футболки:

\- ты снова встала рано, чтобы я не увидела тебя без косметики.

ли запускает пальцы в волнистые синие волосы, вспоминая, что нужно обязательно постирать наволочки, перепачканные в пигменте, массирует затылок кун, думая, что им неплохо бы обеим избавиться от одежды.

а остальное уже после. на той самой кухне.


End file.
